starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Star Wars Episódio VI: O Retorno de Jedi
*6 de Outubro de 1983 http://cinema10.com.br/filme/star-wars-episodio-6---o-retorno-de-jedi *14 de Outubro de 1983 *14 de Março de 1997 |tempo_de_filme = 135 min. |faturamento = $32.500.000 |canon = G |cronologia = 4 DBY |precedido por = [[Star Wars Episódio V: O Império Contra-Ataca|''Star Wars'' Episódio V: O Império Contra-Ataca]] |seguido por = [[Star Wars Episódio VII: O Despertar da Força|''Star Wars'' Episódio VII: O Despertar da Força]] }} Star Wars'' Episódio VI: ''O Retorno de Jedi (pt-BR) ou Star Wars'' Episódio VI: ''O Regresso de Jedi (pt-PT) é o terceiro capítulo da Trilogia Original e o sexto na série em geral de filmes de George Lucas. É um filme americano de 1983, uma ópera espacial épica dirigida por Richard Marquand e escrita por George Lucas e Lawrence Kasdan, com Lucas como produtor executivo Originalmente lançado em 6 de Outubro de 1983 no Brasil, foi relançado em 1997 e em 2004. A história se passa aproximadamente um ano depois dos eventos de O Império Contra-Ataca. Luke Skywalker e seus amigos viajam para Tatooine e salvam seu amigo Han Solo do lorde do crime Jabba o Hutt. Enquanto isso, o Império Galático, sob a supervisão militar de Darth Vader, começou a construção de uma segunda Estrela da Morte, visando aniquilar a Aliança Rebelde. Como o Imperador Palpatine planeja supervisionar pessoalmente as etapas finais de sua construção, a Frota Rebelde dá início a um ataque em grande escala à Estrela da Morte, para evitar o término de sua construção e matar Palpatine, pondo efetivamente um fim ao Império. Neste meio tempo, Luke Skywalker, um líder rebelde e Cavaleiro Jedi, luta para resgatar Vader, um ex-Jedi que também é seu pai, de volta do lado sombrio da Força em um climático duelo final diante do maligno Imperador Palpatine. David Lynch e David Cronenberg foram considerados para dirigir o projeto, antes de Marquand assinar como diretor. A equipe de produção se baseou nos storyboards de Lucas durante a pré-produção; enquanto escreviam o roteiro, Lucas, Kasdan, Marquand e o produtor Howard Kazanjian passaram duas semanas em reuniões, discutindo ideias para a sua construção. A agenda de Kazanjian adiou as filmagens em algumas semanas, para permitir à Industrial Light & Magic que trabalhasse os efeitos especiais do filme na pós-produção. As filmagens ocorreram na Inglaterra, Califórnia e Arizona, de janeiro a março de 1982, e Lucas esteve em comando dos trabalhos da segunda unidade. A produção do filme foi envolta em segredo, e recebeu o título de Blue Harvest (literalmente "Colheita Azul"), para evitar especulações sobre seus custos. O filme foi lançado nos cinemas em 25 de maio de 1983, recebendo críticas positivas em sua maior parte. Espectadores, no entanto, consideraram o filme num patamar levemente abaixo do que os anteriores. Obteve mais de 475 milhões de dólares ao redor do mundo, e diversos lançamentos em vídeo e no cinema foram feitos durante os 20 anos seguintes até que a série Star Wars continuou com Star Wars Episódio I: A Ameaça Fantasma, dando início à trilogia prequela. O título do filme deveria ser A Vingança do Jedi, mas um pouco antes da estreia George Lucas retornou à ideia inicial adotando o nome conhecido até hoje – e que significa, mais exatamente, O Retorno do (Cavaleiro) Jedi. O motivo para tal decisão seria o de que um Jedi nunca se vingaria, a não ser que quisesse passar para o lado sombrio da Força. A vantagem é que esta decisão eliminou o conflito que poderia vir com o título (corretamente traduzido) do terceiro filme da série cronológica, . Texto Inicial Enredo Luke Skywalker (que não terminou o treino Jedi) e a Princesa Leia vão a Tatooine ao resgate de Han Solo, mantido prisioneiro por Jabba o Hutt, um perigoso gangster intergaláctico. Enquanto isso, o Império reconstrói secretamente uma nova Estrela da Morte na lua de Endor ao mesmo tempo que o Imperador esboça um plano para acabar com a Aliança Rebelde de uma vez por todas. Darth Vader, sob as ordens do Imperador prepara-se para reencontrar e trazer o seu filho à sua presença, para este último poder assim consumar o seu objectivo de destruir a Aliança Rebelde e o último cavaleiro Jedi de um só golpe. thumb|left|200px|Luke Skywalker chegando no palácio de Jabba. Após resgatar Han Solo, a Aliança Rebelde, que recentemente havia obtido informações sobre o projeto para a nova Estrela da Morte engendra um plano para sufocar a agenda imperial: estando as esqueleto metálico da nova Estrela da Morte ainda parcialmente construído e apenas ligeiramente protegido por um escudo defletor interplanetário, emitido através da lua de Endor, a partir da qual a estação semi-construída orbita, uma pequena equipa de assalto deverá supostamente passar o bloqueio planetário através de códigos imperiais fornecidos pela rede de espionagem Bothan, desativar a estação emissora do escudo defletor e aguardar a chegada da frota rebelde para finalizar a destruição da Estrela da Morte antes de esta atingir o nível de funcionalidade para se auto-defender. Contudo a Aliança Rebelde cai numa armadilha feita pelo próprio imperador, pois tanto a informação do estado atual da nova Estrela da Morte como os códigos de entrada na lua eram parcialmente falsos, com o objectivo de atrair a frota principal da aliança rebelde à sua destruição. Ainda assim o pequeno transporte consegue passar o bloqueio e infiltrar-se na lua de Endor. É lá que, os rebeldes conhecem os Ewoks, uma raça seres semelhantes a pequenas ursos, com um estilo de vida ainda primitivo e organização social tribal. Contudo os Ewoks mostrar-se-iam essenciais para a destruição da central emissora, inicialmente protegida por uma legião das melhores tropas imperiais, que, segundo o imperador, já aguardavam o assalto rebelde. Através de variadíssimas armadilhas e tácticas de emboscada, os nativos Ewoks, conseguem surpreender as fileiras imperiais e, juntamente com o pequeno exército rebelde, tomar a estação emissora do escudo defletor que é detonada de seguida. Enquanto isso já a frota rebelde se encontrava no espaço próximo da lua de Endor, pronta a atacar a estação espacial desarmada, caindo em cheio na armadilha montada pelo Imperador. É Lando Calrissian, a bordo da Millennium Falcon que se aperceberá a tempo do esquema imperial, devido à estranha inatividade da massiva frota imperial que se encontrava juntamente em órbita com a Estrela da Morte, avisando o Almirante Ackbar a retirar com as naves para uma distância segura. Uma descarga proveniente da própria Estrela da Morte que destruiu um cruzador Nebulon, revelaria por fim a verdadeira natureza da armadilha - a aniquilação completa da Aliança Rebelde. Aquando o assalto à estação emissora em Endor, Luke Skywalker, ciente do que o seu destino lhe reserva, decide entregar-se e enfrentar Darth Vader que se havia revelado seu pai. Luke, previamente avisado por Yoda que a sua prova de fogo para justificar o seu título de Cavaleiro Jedi seria enfrentar Vader, vislumbrava agora uma réstia de luz e bondade no coração do seu pai, enclausurado dentro da horrível armadura mecânica. Luke tentará ainda persuadir o pai a ouvir a sua consciência, mas segundo as palavras do próprio "Agora é tarde demais para mim, filho". Vader levará assim o filho à presença do Imperador Palpatine onde segundo as suas palavras, Luke "se converterá ao lado sombrio ou morrerá". [[Ficheiro:Luke vs darth vader.jpg|thumb|''"Se você não vier para o lado sombrio, então talvez ela venha". Assim Darth Vader induz Luke Skywalker a sentir raiva e ódio.]] Confrontando a assustadora presença do próprio Imperador, Luke Skywalker é então constantemente tentado por este a usar a sua raiva para o atacar, completando assim a sua viagem para o lado sombrio da Força. Luke manterá a sua compostura ainda durante algum tempo mas após a revelação da armadilha em que a frota rebelde mergulharia assim que entrasse na órbita da lua, por parte do próprio Imperador Palpatine, seguida da primeira descarga da nova Estrela da Morte que começará a dizimar a frota rebelde, Luke cego de raiva tentará atacar o Imperador com o seu sabre de luz propositadamente posto ao alcance do mesmo, pelo próprio Palpatine. Vader bloqueará este ataque direto ao seu mestre e assim pai e filho começarão o duelo que decidirá o futuro da galáxia à medida que o lado sombrio da Força cresce. Apesar de Vader ser um lutador excelso, este não resistirá à perícia e agilidade das novas habilidades adquiridas pelo seu filho alimentadas e duplicadas pela raiva passional com que este se encontrava no momento. Luke derrotará assim o seu pai decepando a sua mão esquerda. É contudo neste momento que o destino dá mais uma reviravolta: ao contemplar a verdadeira natureza mecânica da mão decepada do seu pai, Luke ver-se-á assim à luz do seu próprio reflexo comparando a sua mão esquerda, também biónica, com a do seu pai, como uma representação do próprio Lado sombrio da Força, ou seja, um poder facilmente adquirível mas horrivelmente deformador a nível interno ainda que exteriormente invisível. Assim num lapso de consciência, Luke recusar-se-á a matar o seu pai e a ocupar o seu lugar como previsto pelo Imperador, declarando de seguida o falhanço deste. É então que num misto de surpresa e raiva o Palpatine atacará Luke com uma poderosíssima descarga elétrica emanante das suas próprias mãos que tombará imediatamente o inexperiente Luke a uma agonia sem precedentes. Palpatine estava decidido a destruir Luke, o último dos Jedi ali mesmo e nada o poderia impedir. Na sua agonia Luke suplicaria ajuda ao pai que se encontrava ainda vivo se bem que muito fraco. Os gritos suplicantes d Luke farão, contudo o que os seus apelos não fizeram anteriormente; assim num misto de revolta e de amor pelo seu filho, Darth Vader arremessará o Imperador para um poço gradeado que se encontrava na mesma sala que conduzia diretamente ao reator principal da estação, matando instantaneamente o Imperador. Contudo, Vader terá pouco tempo para testemunhar a sua própria redenção. Os seus já danificados sistemas vitais, sofreram ainda mais dano devido às descargas eléctricas do Imperador que parcialmente atingiram Vader enquanto este carregava o Imperador para o poço de ventilação onde este encontraria a morte, eliminando todas as hipóteses de sobrevivências do antigo Lorde Sith. Vader terá ainda assim tempo suficiente para um último diálogo com o seu filho Luke, que correrá em seu auxílio após se recompor dos ataques do Imperador. thumb|left|A verdadeira face de Darth Vader. Vader pedirá então a Luke para lhe retirar a sua máscara para o ver por uma última vez com os seus próprios olhos; por debaixo da terrível máscara Luke encontrará apenas um pobre homem deformado pelo lado sombrio e pela máquina que garantia a sua subsistência , tão diferente da figura imponente que outrora a sua terrível presença emanava. Vader admitirá por fim que Luke estava certo a seu respeito. Em um sussurro, Vader pede que Luke diga à irmã que estava certo. Dando um último suspiro, ele morre e transforma-se na Força como espírito. Luke tornar-se-á assim no último e simultâneamente no primeiro Jedi da Nova Era. thumb|left|200px|Fantasmas de [[Obi-Wan Kenobi|Obi-Wan, Yoda e Anakin Skywalker.]] Pouco depois de Luke sair com o corpo de Vader da Estrela da Morte, as forças rebeldes (lideradas por Lando Calrissian) invadem o interior da estação, pois o escudo havia sido desactivado por Han Solo e Leia, e destroem o reactor principal. A estação colapsa e explode, assinalando a derrota das forças Imperiais e do próprio Imperador (contudo o Império Galáctico iria ainda permanecer durante muitos anos numa longa e dura guerra com a após formada Nova Républica). thumb|211px|Cena final do filme, com todos comemorando a queda do [[Império Galáctico.]] No final, Luke reunir-se-à com os seus amigos em Endor para festejar a vitória conjuntamente com os Ewoks. Aqui Luke revelará a Leia a sua relação parentesca e consequentemente Leia revelará o mesmo a Han Solo, o que oficializará a a seu namoro. Luke ainda tem uma visão dos espiritos de Yoda, Obi-Wan e seu pai Anakin Skywalker juntos de novo antes que Leia o abrace e leve-o para perto dos amigos. Produção Desenvolvimento Tal como nos filmes anteriores, Lucas financiou pessoalmente ''O Retorno de Jedi. Lucas procurou David Lynch, que havia sido indicado para o Oscar de melhor diretor, por O Homem Elefante, em 1980, para dirigir o filme, porém Lynch recusou para dirigir ''Duna''). David Cronenberg também recebeu uma oferta para dirigir o filme, porém a recusou para fazer Videodrome e A Hora da Zona Morta. Lucas acabou então por escolher Richard Marquand; segundo alguns relatos, Lucas estaria tão envolvido nas filmagens de O Retorno de Jedi que ele poderia até mesmo ter sido considerado um segundo diretor, ou até mesmo um co-diretor. É provável que ele tenha dirigido a maior parte dos trabalhos da segunda unidade pessoalmente, à medida que as filmagens passaram a correr o risco de ultrapassar os prazos; essa é uma função que Lucas havia executado de bom grado nas ocasiões anteriores em que tinha produzido um filme — como por exemplo em Caçadores da Arca Perdida, O Império Contra-Ataca e More American Graffiti. O próprio Lucas admitiu sua presença frequente no set de filmagens devido à relativa inexperiência de Marquand com efeitos especiais. Lucas elogiou-o como "uma pessoa muito agradável que trabalhava bem com atores". Marquand, de fato, comentou que Lucas era uma presença constante no set, de maneira bem-humorada: "É quase como tentar dirigir o Rei Lear — com Shakespeare na sala do lado!" O roteiro foi escrito por Lawrence Kasdan e o próprio Lucas (com contribuições não-creditadas de David Peoples e de Marquand), com base na história original de Lucas. Kasdan afirma que ele teria dito a Lucas que "Return of the Jedi" (O Retorno do Jedi) era um "título fraco", e Lucas decidiu posteriormente lhe dar o nome de Revenge of the Jedi (A Vingança do Jedi). O roteiro em si só foi criado até o fim da pré-produção, bem depois de um cronograma de produção e um orçamento já terem sido aprovados por Kazanjian, e da contratação de Marquand, algo pouco comum para um filme. Em vez disso, a equipe de produção utilizou-se da história de Lucas e do rascunho bruto para começar os trabalhos com o departamento de arte. Quando chegou o momento de escrever formalmente um roteiro de filmagem, Lucas, Kasdan, Marquand e Kazanjian passaram duas semanas reunidos, discutindo ideias; Kasdan utilizou transcrições das gravações destas reuniões para construir então um roteiro. A questão do retorno de Harrison Ford para o filme surgiu durante a pré-produção; ao contrário das outras estrelas do filme, Ford não tinha assinado contrato para fazer duas sequências, e Caçadores da Arca Perdida já tinha feito dele uma estrela ainda maior. Ford sugeriu que Han Solo morresse durante um ato de auto-sacrifício; Kasdan concordou, afirmando que o fato deveria ocorrer no início do filme, para deixar no espectador a dúvida a respeito da eventual sobrevivência dos outros, porém Lucas rejeitou veementemente a ideia. Originalmente Yoda não apareceria no filme, porém Marquand acreditava intensamente que um retorno a Dagobah era essencial para resolver o dilema levantado pelo filme anterior. Esta inclusão fez com que Lucas inserisse uma cena na qual Yoda confirma que Darth Vader é o pai de Luke porque, após uma discussão com um psicólogo infantil, ele não queria que os espectadores mais novos desprezassem as alegações de Vader como mentira. Muitas idéias do roteiro original foram abandonadas ou alteradas; os Ewoks, por exemplo, seriam Wookiees, a Millennium Falcon seria usada durante a chegada à lua florestal de Endor, e Obi-Wan Kenobi retornaria à vida a partir de sua existência espectral na Força. Gary Kurtz, que havia produzido os dois filmes anteriores, Star Wars e O Império Contra-Ataca, afirmou em 2010 que o sucesso duradouro dos produtos e brinquedos relacionados à franquia Star Wars fizeram com que George Lucas reconsiderasse a idéia de matar Han Solo, durante as ações em Endor. Luke Skywalker também deveria terminar o filme caminhando para o horizonte, sozinho e exausto como um herói de um Western Spaghetti, porém Lucas optou por um final mais feliz para encorajar mais vendas de produtos. Filmagens As florestas densas do Parque Nacional de Redwood foram usadas para dar vida às florestas de Endor em O Retorno de Jedi. As filmagens foram iniciadas em 11 de Janeiro e duraram até 20 de Maio de 1982, seis semanas a menos do que O Império Contra-Ataca. O cronograma do produtor Howard Kazanjian adiantou as filmagens o máximo possível para dar à Industrial Light & Magic (ILM) tempo suficiente para trabalhar em efeitos especiais, e fez com que alguns membros da equipe duvidassem de sua capacidade de estarem totalmente preparado para as filmagens. Com um orçamento de 32.500.000 dólares, Lucas estava determinado a impedir que o orçamento estourasse da maneira como tinha ocorrido no filme anterior; Kazanjian estimou que usar a ILM, de propriedade da Lucasfilm, para efeitos especiais poupou à produção aproximadamente 18 milhões de dólares. O fato de que a Lucasfilm não era uma companha sindicalizada, no entanto, dificultou a obtenção de locais para as filmagens e deixou-as mais caras, mesmo com o sucesso dos dois filmes anteriores. O projeto recebeu o título provisório de Colheita Azul, com a legenda de "Horror Além da Imaginação", para disfarçar o que a equipe de produção estava de fato filmando dos fãs e dos olhos curiosos da imprensa, além de evitar que os preços cobrados pelos provedores de serviço fossem inflados. A primeira etapa de produção começou com 78 dias nos Estúdios Elstree, na Inglaterra, e ocupou todos os nove andares do prédio. As filmagens se iniciaram com uma cena que acabou sendo apagada do corte final do filme, no qual os heróis eram surpreendidos por uma tempestade de areia quando abandonavam Tatooine, esta foi a única sequência importante cortada do filme durante a edição. Enquanto tentava filmar a luta de Luke Skywalker com o monstro Rancor, Lucas insistiu em criar a cena no mesmo estilo dos filmes Godzilla, de Toho, utilizando um dublê disfarçado. A equipe de produção fez diversas tentativas, porém não conseguiram obter um resultado adequado. Lucas eventualmente desistiu da ideia, e filmou o monstro com um marionete exibido em velocidade acelerada. Em abril, a equipe se mudou para o Deserto de Yuma, no Arizona, e gravou durante duas semanas as cenas externas de Tatooine. A produção então se deslocou para as florestas de sequoias do norte da Califórnia, nos arredores de Crescent City, onde passaram duas semanas filmando os exteriores da floresta de Endor, e concluíram as filmagens nos estúdios da ILM, em San Rafael, para dez dias de tomada de chroma key. Uma das unidades de pós-produção que filmava cenários de fundo com a técnica de matte painting passou um dia no Vale da Morte. A outra era uma unidade especial Steadicam que filmou cenários de floresta de 15 a 17 de junho de 1982, para as perseguições nas motocicletas voadoras do meio do filme. O inventor da Steadicam, Garrett Brown, operou pessoalmente o equipamento durante estas tomadas, andando por uma trilha no meio da floresta a menos de um quadro por segundo. Caminhando a 8 quilômetros por hora e projetando o vídeo a 24 quadros por segundo, o resultado final do filme aparentava ter sido filmado a cerca de 190 quilômetros por hora. Principais prêmios e indicaçãoes Ganhou o Oscar de Melhores Efeitos Especiais, além de ter sido indicado em outras 4 categorias: Melhor Trilha Sonora, Melhor Direção de Arte, Melhor Som e Melhores Efeitos Sonoros. Versão de cinema em 3D Em setembro de 2010, a Lucasfilm anunciou que todos os seis filmes da saga Star Wars seriam convertidos para 3D e relançados nos cinemas em ordem cronológica, começando por A Ameaça Fantasma, que teve seu relançamento em 2012. O Retorno de Jedi deverá estrear em 2017, mas existe a possibilidade de cancelamento de todos os relançamentos em 3D dos outros filmes da saga, desde o Episódio II até o Episódio VI, devido ao baixo retorno financeiro do lançamento em 3D do Episódio I: A Ameaça Fantasma e aos planos da Disney (atual proprietária da Lucasfilm) de concentrarem esforços nos novos filmes da saga, a partir do Episódio VII, atualmente em produção. Elenco *Luke Skywalker - Mark Hamill *Han Solo - Harrison Ford *Princess Leia Organa - Carrie Fisher *Lando Calrissian - Billy Dee Williams *Darth Vader - David Prowse **Voz de Darth Vader - James Earl Jones **Anakin Skywalker - Sebastian Shaw, Hayden Christensen (Edição especial do DVD apenas) *Palpatine - Ian McDiarmid *Chewbacca - Peter Mayhew *C-3PO - Anthony Daniels *R2-D2 - Kenny Baker *Yoda - Frank Oz *Ben (Obi-Wan) Kenobi - Alec Guinness *Moff Jerjerrod - Michael Pennington *Almirante Piett - Kenneth Colley *Bib Fortuna - Michael Carter *Wedge Antilles - Denis Lawson *Almirante Ackbar - Tim Rose *General Madine - Dermot Crowley *Mon Mothma - Caroline Blakiston *Wicket - Warwick Davis *Paploo - Kenny Baker *Boba Fett - Jeremy Bulloch *Oola - Femi Taylor *Sy Snootles - Annie Arbogast *Yarna D'al Gargan - Claire Davenport *Teebo - Jack Purvis *Logray - Mike Edmonds *Chief Chirpa - Jane Busby *Guerreiro Ewok- Malcom Dixon *Guerreiro Ewok- Mike Cottrell *Nicki - Nicki Reade *Jhoff - Adam Bareham *Gherant (Listado como Capitão da Star Desetróier#1 - Pip Miller *Controlador da Star Destróier#2 - Jonathan Oliver *Catpitão da Star Destróier#2 - Tom Mannion *Barada, Stormtrooper e Biker Scout .... Dickey Beer *Amanaman .... Ailsa Berk *Barquin D'an e Boba Fett .... Don Bies (Edição especial e DVD apenas) *Stormtrooper, Mon Calamari, Ree Yees e Mosep .... Richard Bonehill *Malakili .... Paul Brooke *Salacious Crumb .... Mark Dodson *Doda Bodonawieedo and Boba Fett .... Nelson Hall *Karie Neth e Gray Squadron .... Lynne Hazelden *Renz .... Barrie Holland *Tessek e Oficial Mon Calamari .... Gerald Home *Hoover .... Swim Lee *Arvel Crynyd .... Hilton McRae *Nien Nunb, Ree-Yees, Sy Snootles, Yoda e Wol Cabbashite .... Mike Quinn *Droopy McCool .... Deep Roy *Tenente Watts .... Robert Watts *Vedain .... Paul Weston *Max Rebo .... Simon Williamson *Voz de Bib Fortuna .... Erik Bauersfeld *Voz de Boushh .... Pat Welsh *Voz de EV-9D9 e Marquand .... Richard Marquand *Voz de Jabba the Hutt .... Larry Ward *Voz de Malakili and Giran .... Ernie Fosselius *Voz de Nien Nunb .... Kipsang Rotich *Voz do Power Droid sendo torturado e Col.Dyer .... Ben Burtt *Jabba Puppeteers - Toby Philpott, David Barclay, Mike Edmonds *Puppeteers - Michael McCormick, Simon Williamson, Swim Lee, Richard Robinson, Deep Roy, Hugh Spirit, Michael Quinn *Ewoks - Margo Apostolos, Ray Armstrong, Eileen Baker, Michael H. Balham, Bobby Bell, Patty Bell, Alan Bennett, Sarah Bennett, Pamela Betts, Danny Blackner, Linda Bowley, Peter Burroughs, Debbie Lee Carrington, Maureen Charlton, William Coppen, Sadie Corrie, Tony Cox, John Cumming, Jean D'agostino, Luis De Jesus, Debbie Dixon, Margarita Fernandez, Phil Fondacaro, Sal Fondacaro, Tony Friel, Dan Frishman, John Gavam, Michael Gilden, Paul Grant, Lydia Green, Lars Green, Pam Grizz, Andrew Herd, J.J. Jackson, Richard Jones, Trevor Jones, Glynn Jones, Karen Lay, John Lummiss, Nancy MacLean, Peter Mandell, Carole Morris, Stacy Nichols, Chris Nunn, Barbara O'Laughlin, Brian Orenstein, Harrell Parker Jr., John Pedrick, April Perkins, Ronnie Phillips, Katie Purvis, Carol Read, Nicholas Read, Diana Reynolds, Daniel Rodgers, Chris Romano, Dean Shackenford, Kiran Shah, Felix Silla, Linda Spriggs, Gerald Staddon, Josephine Staddon, Kevin Thompson, Kendra Wall, Brian Wheeler, Butch Wilhelm Frases memoráveis Capas de Lançamento File:Rotj1995.jpg|Edição de VHS de1995 File:Returnofthejedi.jpg|A Edição Especial de 1997 File:Ep6DVD.jpg|Edição de DVD de 2004 File:Classicrotjdvd.jpg|A ultima versão de 2006 Curiosidades [[Ficheiro:Retorno-de-jedi-poster01.jpg|thumb|170px|Pôster com o titulo : A Vingança de Jedi]] * O tradução literal do título original em inglês deveria ser O Retorno dos Jedi, mas por razões desconhecidas foi traduzido como O Retorno de Jedi. * Em 2004 lançaram uma nova edição do filme em DVD, onde foi melhorada a seqüência de Rancor, o planeta Naboo que aparece durante a celebração da vitória, e a mais polêmica, Hayden Christensen substituindo o ator Sebastian Shaw na cena final do filme como o espírito de Anakin Skywalker. * O título original do terceiro filme da saga era A Vingança de Jedi. O nome apenas foi trocado para o definitivo meses antes de seu lançamento, quando George Lucas percebeu que um Jedi nunca se vingaria, a não ser que resolvesse passar para o lado sombrio da Força. * Darth Vader cumpriu sua profecia, que dizia que ele era o escolhido para acabar com os Sith, no final do episódio VI ele é quem acaba com o Imperador e devolve a paz. * É o Único episódio que traz planetas da outra trilogia (Naboo e Coruscant) Notas e referências Ligações externas *Star Wars: Episódio VI O retorno de Jedi em [http://br.starwars.com/ Star Wars Brasil] * Site de filmes de cinema * wars/Star Wars episódio VI o Retorno do Jedi/wiki Categoria:Filmes em português Categoria:Filmes teatrais